Yami no Naruto
by Kushanada
Summary: From childhood, Naruto was a twisted child. Under the demented teachings of The Darkness, The world will be forced to acknowledge a new force.
1. Chapter 1

Ciaossu~ Despite that happy greeting, this story, I hope, will be very serious. I'll try to portray the life of a shinobi as accurately as I can. Any help is GREATLY appreciated ^^. I am not too knowledgeable on subjects. This crossover is not based on the game, but rather the comic "The Darkness". As such, The Darkness' power will be MUCH greater. To balance the rather obscene strength, certain "plateaus" of trust and deaths/sacrifices to The Darkness must be met. I will give no warnings. I feel they are spoilers. I also will not write any lemons, just some possibly graphic deaths(It IS The Darkness) and maybe a couple controversial subjects. I say maybe because I am not quite sure what some may be adverse to. But I will say these things only.  
One-Naruto may be a little Gaara-like.  
Two-Naruto will not be staying in the Hidden Leaf.  
Three-Set pairings are most likely not going to be in here. Maybe some flings here and there.

* * *

Yami no Naruto

Chapter 1: IT LIVES

He could say he honestly felt nothing. Looking at the lifeless corpses around him invoked nothing but a cold sense of satisfaction. A small self-praise of a dirty job done well. The poorly illuminated den reeked of blood and though the excitement he felt was not shown on his face, he could feel his body sing. His heart's beating was amplified, an invigorating thrum coursing though him. Whether this was a job or not, it would have been done anyway, just to feel the euphoria the slaughter brought forth.

His legs started shaking from the pleasant feeling. He knew somewhere in his mind, he was wrong. His existence was an abomination of life, yet he could not bring himself to care. Staring into glassy eyes and and leering at mutilated corpses made his life. Soft footfalls made themselves known. "Naruto-sama?" A voice called out cautiously.

Naruto turned his head slightly, azure eyes almost glaring. "What do you want, can't you see I'm not _done here?_"

The shaking and constant clenching and releasing of Naruto's palms made the man feel uneasy. "_Oyabun _ is waiting for your report, Naruto-sama."

Naruto sighed. His eyes circled around the room once more in admiration, before he said," Very well then. Carry me home Yoshino." Blood-stained hands were held in the air, and and dark blue eyes shined with amusement. Yoshino grimaced. Carefully kneeling to one knee, he awkwardly picked Naruto up bridal style. Naruto yawned before resting his head in the junction between Yoshino's neck and shoulder, his bloody arms sliding disgustingly on Yoshino's skin. Yoshino would not be the first in the Yamagishi syndicate to feel Naruto fed on the discomfort, pain and misery of others.

* * *

"_Hokage-sama_."

Standing in front of a window overlooking his beloved village, an old man turned slightly. The sharp eyes of a man who went through, and remained victorious, three world wars and several minor wars penetrating into the soul of one of his elite warriors. "Report, _Koumori_."

The kneeling ANBU member stood. His porcelain mask almost invisible in the shade of night. _Koumori_ spoke in a detached tone," The _Yamagishi_ have quailed another upstart syndicate, _Hokage-sama."_

"Naruto's involvement?"

"Front lines, sir. The boy released a disturbing amount of eagerness to complete his assignment. Past the zeal most _kobun_ emit for their _Oyabun_. The job itself was completed without a problem, the deaths of the upstarts were not easy..._Hokage-sama_." The leader of the Village Hidden in the Leaves nodded absently.

"Dismissed." The _Hokage_ lit his pipe. "_I'm sorry Minato. Your son is approaching an irredeemable stage..._" thought the aged Professor.

* * *

"Naruto-sama, we are almost back at the estate." The demented child stirred groggily. Eyelids slowly cracked open, and locked arms released their tension.

"Take me to _Oyabun,_ Yoshino..." mumbled Naruto sleepily. Yoshino grimaced. He desired to take off his ruined suit and bathe and rid himself of damned blood. "Yoshino?" There was an audible edge to the child's voice.

"Right away, Naruto-sama." Naruto mumbled and slipped back into the realm of dreams.

* * *

His dreams, he mused, would be nightmares of any other person. The air reeked of _decay and death_. He breathed it in whole-heartedly. The sky festered with storm clouds. White and blue lances of lightning arcing in and out of the black clouds. The ground's tint was black from thousands of centuries of shed blood. Wails of the damned and shrieks from the tormented filled the air. The constant sounds of pure _violence _ was a symphony to him. He wandered battlefields. Staring curiously, and drowning in pleasure, at the sight of _war_. The overpowering force of the _zombies_ was orgasmic. He wandered through torn villages. The famine and _misery_ called out to his blood. He wandered to cliffs, overlooking dangerous water and ravines. Reveling at the sight of weak souls impaled on the stone spikes, and forever stuck. Thunder boomed concentrated _wrath_ overhead, before the clouds seemed to funnel down to him.

Naruto felt it as the amalgamation of all the _Evil_ in the universe. The funnel stayed shapeless as it swirled about him. " **H**_ell__**o C**_h**ild.**" Naruto could recognize it as words, but at the same time, he recognized it as a patchwork. A perverse twisting of the pleads from the tortured, the screams of pain, and the hate-filled yells of the wrathful. "M_y __**NA**__m_e _is_ TH**E Dark**_ness."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto's young legs gave out, and he tumbled to the floor. He was trembling in pleasure. A chuckle formed from the pained cries of a wedded pair. "**DE**ar _**cHI**__l_d, yOU **mu**_**st**__ lEA_rn **to** cO_n_trol yOUr_sElf_." Pure adoration shone in blue eyes.

"Surely you must be...God?" As the word spilled from his mouth, NAruto felt the mistake he made. The Darkness emitted a strangled yell and his smoky body constricted. Naruto screamed and writhed in agony as _Evil given shape_ tortured.

"N**EVER** CO**_NF_**USE _US BOY_! I AM **_THA_**T H_UMANITY_ FE_AR_S. _**AL**_L _THAT FEE__**D**__S_ ON **YO**UR _PAT_**_H_****ETI**CNESS. T**HA**T _W_HIC_H DEVOU_RS ALL."

"Yes! I'm soooorry!" The Darkness eased its assault, and Naruto gasped shakily. The Darkness sneered.

"WeR**e ****_y_**_ou N_**ot** my fa_sTEs_t o**ptIO**_n to_ THE **wORld**, I'd dr_ag y_our **soul now**..."

"_H-hai_ Yami-sama." The Darkness "eyed" Naruto shrewdly.

"_AC_**Cep**t _m_e, **b****_O_****Y**, an**d I c**an e**_NS_****u**re Y_OU_...y**o**ur _w_il**_Des_**t of **dr**eAMS..." The Darkness did not have to wait long. Though the pain was excruciating, Naruto still felt an odd attachment to his new "Yami-sama". The smoky concentration of _Evil_ closed in on Naruto again. This time The Darkness seemed to squeeze into the boy's pores. Forcing its way into any orifice it could.

* * *

Naruto jolted awake in front of his _Oyabun_. The old man stared down harshly at the boy. "You cause unnecessary collateral damage boy. You know how much it'll cost me to repair?"

"Ah, N-no _Oyabun-sa_-"

"**DO NOT CALL THAT ****_FILTH_**** SAMA." **Naruto grasped his skull.

"Yami-sama...?"

"**WATCH AND LEARN BOY...YOU MAY ONLY CALL ****_ME_**** SAMA.**" Within the dark confines of the room, the shadows seemed to slither around. The _Oyabun_ of the Yamagishi seemed oblivious to the countless yellow eyes that gleamed. He raised a fat hand, intended to backhand the _insolent_ child before him. It was too late that he saw a swirling mist of _darkness_ around his _kobun._

"What in the..." Tiny clawed hands grabbed him, and held him in place. Two _things_ materialized from Naruto's shoulders. An abominable mix between serpents, eels, _evil_, _gluttony_, _malice, wrath _and _death._ Demonic markings blazed across their streamlined bodies. Theirs golden eyes meeting Naruto's before their rotten teeth appeared in a mockery of a smile. They attacked brutally. The spines along their backs vibrated in ecstasy as the sliced and stabbed into the _Oyabun_ viciously. His screams captured behind an oddly festering tentacle. The two serpents broke off before the left one shrieked and dove into the _Oyabun's_ chest. It retrieved his heart and fought off its right brother for the chance to eat it.

The entire process was too much for Naruto. He fell to his knees once more. The sheer pleasure he felt from the brutal display was outmatched by the power he felt flowing through his veins. "**KEEP ME** **PLEASED BOY...AND YOU'LL FIND THE REWARDS NICE...**" The decision was the easiest Naruto would ever make.

"With pleasure..._Yami-sama..."_


End file.
